The girl who leapt through time
by sagawa kasumi
Summary: Makoto had an accident and was hospitalized, Chiaki saw the news from the future and leapt to see Makoto, Makoto haven't opened her eye yet but will she be able to wake up?
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, it's Kasumi here and here's my new story**

**If you read my last story (hotarubi no mori e) you might know me. :)**

**the first chapter of the girl who leapt through time**

**i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the girl who leapt through time**

**you might not really get it if you didn't watch the movie but still, hope you like it.**

* * *

Makoto misses Chiaki and worked hard to make a time traveling object.

"Bang, crack!"

"argh! My hand!"

Makoto's mother and sister, Miyuki was worried and went to Makoto's experiment room

* knock knock *

"Makoto, are you okay?"

"what are you doing sis? You've been working 24/7 for a week now... If it's a science experiment, I can help you."

Makoto didn't reply

* knock knock *

"Makoto, I'm coming in."

Makoto's mom opened the door and saw Makoto's arm was bleeding, she and Miyuki immediately ran to her

"Makoto, Makoto! What happened?! Miyuki, go get the first aid kits!"

"okay." Miyuki ran as fast as she could and brought the first aid kit

"Argh! It hurt!" Makoto screamed and squeezed her arm tightly

"Makoto! Hang in there!"

Miyuki ran up with the first aid kits "here."

Makoto's mom and Miyuki put medicines and bandages on Makoto's arm

"Makoto! What happened to you?!"

Makoto sighed and sat on the chair "I accidentally dropped and glass jar... It broke and cut me..."

"that can't be it! That wound was deep!"

"it's true."

"Sis, you're lying! I can tell."

"I'm telling the truth!"

Miyuki tried to criticize Makoto but Makoto's mom stopped her

"Miyuki, that's enough. Your sister is tired, she needs to sleep.. Please help her to her room."

"no! I'm not resting until I finish it!"

"sis! You need to rest!"

"I won't rest until I finish it! I promised him!"

"finish what? Makoto? And promise who?"

"Chiaki." As Makoto said it, tears was falling from her eyes, Makoto's mom and Miyuki was sad, then Miyuki let go of Makoto's arm

"Sis..."

"what must you finish Makoto?"

"I can't tell."

"Why not?"

"I just can't tell-" Makoto then suddenly collapsed

Miyuki was worried and kept shaking Makoto "Sis! Sis! Wake up!"

Makoto's mom touched Makoto's forehead and noticed that Makoto has a fever "Makoto, you have a fever! You're temperature is very high! Miyuki, bring her to her room, hurry!"

Miyuki nodded and carried Makoto to her room.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter**

**thanks for reading and hope you liked it**

**please leave a review if you liked it (you don't have to if you don't want to)**

**stay tune for chapter 2, bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi everyone, Kasumi here again. How did you like chapter 1? I hope you liked it**

**here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the girl who leapt through time.**

it has been a week since Makoto collapse. Miyuki and her mother was really worried and decided to being Makoto to the hospital.

"Miyuki, it's time for breakfast."

Makoto's mom walked to Miyuki who was asleep on Makoto's bed

"Miyuki, wake up, it's time for breakfast. And we're visiting your sister today."

Miyuki opened her eyes and got up from bed, she yawn and looked at her mother "Mom, what time is it?"

"it's 7:40, honey."

"you said we were going to visit sis today right?"

"yes, go wash your face. Your dad is also coming back today."

"really? When?"

"we're suppose to pick him up at the train station at 10, so I guess it's enough to visit your sister. But if you don't hurry, we won't be able to visit her at all."

Miyuki immediately jumped out of bed, she washed her face and change her clothes. Makoto's mom chuckled and walked down the stair, but Miyuki ran down before her. When she reached the ground, she turned to her mother "Come on mom! Hurry up! We'll be late!"

"yes yes. I'm coming."

Miyuki and her mother ate breakfast and Miyuki immediately dragged her mother to the hospital Makoto is in. On their way, Miyuki thought that she should buy her unconscious sister some flowers hoping for her to wake up.

Miyuki pointed at the flower shop "Mom, let's stop by there for a second."

"why?"

"I wanna buy sis some flowers. If we're lucky, she'll wake up the moment she smell a beautiful scent of flowers."

"You're pretty confident."

Miyuki nodded "I have to be... I can't wait for sis to wake up."

They went in the flower shop and saw many beautiful flowers and also smell many sweet scent. Miyuki looked around and wondered what kind of flowers Makoto likes

"Mom, what kind of flower does sis like?"

"Hm... I'm not sure... She usually brings sunflower home to plant it when she was a kid but nowadays... Maybe daisy? She always stopped when she smell the scent of daisy flowers and picked a few home."

Miyuki looked around "Daisy... Daisy... Daisy... Ah there!"

Miyuki ran to the daisy flowers and bought a bunch of them.

"oh my, Miyuki, that's a lot. It can be expensive..."

"don't worry about that. It's on me. I've been savinng for months... Just taking a few out wouldn't hurt."

Miyuki placed that daisy flowers on the counter, "I'll have these please."

"Okay, please wait." The cashier typed out the receipts "That'll be 1200 yen, miss."

Miyuki took out 1200 yen from her pocket and placed it on the counter "here."

"would you like to wrap it, miss?"

"Wrap? You mean with a plastic wrapper?"

"yes, so the flowers won't be a mess. And you can give it to the person you want to give it to with a pretty wrapper."

"Okay, i'll have the sky blue one. because she loves sky blue"

the cashier wrapped the daisy flowers and gave it to Miyuki "here you go, thanks for shopping, please come again."

Miyuki smiled and took the flowers "How much does it cost?"

"No, no, it's free."

Miyuki smiled and took out 1000 yen and gave it to the cashier "Here. It's for wrapping it beautifully for me."

The cashier smiled and took the money "Thank you miss, you're very kind. Please come again next time."

Miyuki walked out of the shop with her mother, she looked at the time and immediately rushed to the hospital

"hurry up mom! We're going to be late! It's already 8:10!"

"I'm coming! But you should understand that I'm old... I can't run very much like you youths."

Miyuki stopped running and turned to her mother "You're scared of lizards and mice right?"

"no, lizards and gecko, why do you ask?"

Miyuki had an evil grin, she reached into her bag and walked behind her mother "Oh, nothing. I was just asking... Because I saw on there!"

Makoto's mom was shocked and looked to the direction Miyuki pointed "huh? Where?!"

Miyuki then put the fake gecko into her mother's shirt "Ah! Mom! It entered your shirt!"

the fake gecko was big, so it dropped little by little, Makoto's mom felt chills in her spine and started running very fast, like lightning speed. "Aaaahhh! Get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

Miyuki chuckled and tried to catch up with her mom "Mom! Wait up! and the hospital is this way!"

**that's the end of chapter 2**

**i hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**

**if you liked it, please leave a review (but you don't have to if you don't want to.) thanks. :)**

**stay tune for chapter 3 :) bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello everyone, Kasumi here~**

**here's chapter 3, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie the girl who leapt through time.**

**Enjoy.**

3 weeks later...

Makoto finally woke up. Miyuki and Makoto's mom was relieved and also somehow not comfortable, because they were afraid that Makoto might want to go back and continue with what she's doing.

Makoto got up and looked around and saw Miyuki and her mother in tears

"Where am I? And why are you crying?"

"Makoto! Do you remember us?"

"Well yeah... That's a silly question... Of course I do."

"*sigh* what a relief... You finally woke up huh Makoto?"

"yeah... How long was I out?"

"3 weeks..."

"3 weeks huh? I haven't slept in a week and my punishment is to be unconscious for 3 weeks..."

Miyuki looked at her mother and her mother looked back at her

"she doesn't remember...?"

"I guess so..."

"remember what?"

"oh, nothing dear. By the way, you're father is coming to visit you today."

"oh. When?"

Makoto's mom looked at her wrist watch "Just... About... Now."

then Makoto's father opened the door, "Makoto! Are you awake?!"

"Geez... Calm down brother. Makoto is strong, she'll wake up even-" Kazuko turned and saw Makoto sitting on the bed, staring at her. Kazuko and Makoto's father was shocked.

Miyuki couldn't hold in her tears anymore and hugged Makoto tightly while crying

"M-Miyuki... I can't breathe..."

"Onee- chan! Onee-chan! Don't ever do that again! I was worried, I was worried Onee-chan might never wake up again!"

"Miyuki..." Makoto sighed and patted her sister's head "There, there, good girl. Don't cry. I'm sorry to make you worry so much..."

Miyuki hugged Makoto even tighter "promise me you won't ever overwork you body again.."

"Okay, I promise."

"and always have enough sleep, and also, don't ever leave me like that again...?"

"I promise."

"are you sure?"

"yeah, have I ever lied to you before?"

"yeah, a lot! Like the pudding and your exam score and more."

Makoto sighed "how about pinky swear? I never break a pinky swear."

Makoto raised her pinky, Miyuki stared at it and turned away "I'm too old for pinky swear!"

"are you sure? I think you can still pinky swear..."

Miyuki stared at Makoto's pinky, she sighed and raised her pinky "just this once..."

Makoto smiled and pinky swear Miyuki. "Pin-ky swear."

Kazuko smiled and walked to Makoto "How's our little strong girl?"

Makoto glared at Kazuko "I'm not that little anymore!"

Kazuko chuckled and turned to Makoto's mother "Hey sis. how have you been doing?"

"I'm doing great. it's been a long time huh? how long has it been?"

"you moved out 15 years ago after you graduation. you made mom very worried."

"Speaking of mom, how is she?"

"She's fine, she's living with me for the moment. she keeps insisting me to get married..."

"You should, you're about 28 now, right? wait any longer and you won't ever get married."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Who? oh you mean that guy, Kazou something?"

"Kazou Fukamachi. yeah him, he promised me that he'll come for me..."

"How long has it been since he promised?"

"20 years..."

"and he still hasn't come?!"

Kazuko looked depressingly at the ground, Makoto's mother sighed and patted Kazuko' shoulder "he'll come. i'm giving him 2 more years, if he doesn't come by then..."

"I won't marry anyone but him! He promised and I know he'll come! He never break his promises!"

Makoto's mother smiled and looked at Makoto "you two are exactly alike... so that's where Makoto got that part from..."

Makoto looked away and secretly smile

"so, when will she be released?" Makoto's father interrupted

"Huh? Oh, uh... 3 months?"

"What?!"

Makoto's mother thought what she said "ah, sorry... 3 more weeks."

Makoto's father sighed "geez... Don't scare me like that, Yuuki."

"sorry.."

"Why 3 more weeks?! I'm already conscious!"

"well, you might be conscious but your body isn't."

"humph! How can I finish my work?!"

Miyuki glared at her sister

Makoto was shocked "well, maybe I can rest a little but longer... My health comes first.."

Then, everyone laughed.

**that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**please leave a review if you liked it (but I won't force you if you don't want to.)**

**stay tune for chapter 4. Bye, see you guys later ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oha, Kasumi here.**

**sorry for the late upload... too much ideas, hard to pick one... **

**anyway, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the movie the girl who leapt through time.**

3 months later...

Makoto was released from the hospital, her body wasn't active yet, so at times, it can automatically shut down. Makoto was on her way home to continue with her project to create and time leaping object. On her way, while she was crossing the road, her body suddenly shuts down. So, she stood still on the road, until it was red light, Makoto came back and continued walking, a car was on top speed, and crashed into Makoto.

* Ring ring * "Hello? Konno residents speaking."

"Are you Miss Makoto's mother?"

"Yes, how may i help you?"

"Miss Konno, i afraid something terrible happened to your daughter."

"What is it? did she get into trouble?"

"No, ma'am. She had an accident, she is being hospitalized at the moment."

"What?! What happened to her?! wait, never mind, i'll be there immediately!"

Makoto's mother hangs up the phone and rushed to the hospital

"Where is she?!"

"How may i help you ma'am?"

"Where is she?! Tell me where she is! i demand you to tell me right now!"

"Ma'am, please calm down. who is the person you are looking for?"

"My daughter!"

"Please be more specific, ma'am."

"Makoto Konno! a 18 years old girl, who had an accident not so long ago!"

"She is in room 15, ma'am."

"Take me to her!"

"But.."

"I'm a customer and i demand you to take me to my daughter right this instant!"

"Yes, as you wish."

The nurse took Makoto's mother to the room Makoto is resting in. The doctor saw Makoto's mother and walked out of the room.

"Are you Miss Konno?"

"Yes, how is she, doctor?"

the doctor sighed "Her injury are very extreme. Her body is still unconscious, it will take very long for her wounds to heal... there's a 50-50 chance that she might never wake up."

"May i see her?"

"Yes."

Makoto's mom entered the room and saw Makoto sleeping on the bed soundly, like a dead person. She walked to Makoto and sat beside her, she held Makoto's hand tightly, and tears started dropping from her eyes.

"Makoto.." she said quietly "Makoto... how much more should you suffer...? Maybe it's my fault for not being a very good mother.. and for not trying to stop you from working too hard on your project..."

Meanwhile in the future...

* Click click *

"*sigh*.. there's absolutely nothing to watch on t.v..." Chiaki kept scrolling until he reached the news channel.

"Huh? isn't that from Makoto's era? Hm..." Chiaki increased the volume and zoomed in.

"Let us go back to the past, there's this girl who had a car accident. Almost all of her bones are broken. Here is a picture of her."

A picture of Makoto lying dead on the ground came out. Chiaki was shocked, he paused the t.v and zoomed in.

"Makoto!" Chiaki un paused and continued watching

then, a film of Makoto's mother struggling to get to Makoto was shown

"Let go of me! She's my daughter! She isn't dead! Let me see her! I know she isn't dead! I said let go of me!"

"That's Makoto's mother! Miss Konno!"

A man was grabbing Makoto's mother arm, not allowing her to follow Makoto.

"Makoto! Makoto isn't dead! She can't be! She's stong! Let go of her!"

Chiaki was pissed and punched the t.v, and realized that e isn't in Makoto's era.

"Dammit! i need to get to Makoto!"

Chiaki brought out his time leaping object, and leaped to Makoto's time...

"Makoto... wait for me..."

**That's the end of this chapter... thanks for reading...**

**XD it's kinda weird somehow, even at the end.**

**next time on the girl who leapt through time... (:P i'm not giving any spoilers.)**

**hope you liked it. bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Makoto... wait for me.."

**Hi everyone, Kasumi here.**

**Here's chapter 5, i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The girl who leapt through time.**

Chiaki leapt to the past and immediately ran and look for Makoto

"Makoto..." he thought "Makoto... i hope i wasn't too late..."

Chiaki searched for Makoto, "Makoto! Where are you?"

Chiaki ran to Makoto's house, *Knock knock* "Miss Konno? Miss Konno are you home?"

*Ding dong!* *Ding dong!* "Miss Konno are you-"

Suddenly, Makoto's mother started running out of the house and noticed Chiaki standing in front of the door,

"Excuse me is-"

"I'm sorry but i don't have the time at the moment."

Makoto's mother than entered the cab and went to the hospital, Chiaki followed her and saw Makoto lying like a dead person on the bed. He was shocked

"Oh no... Makoto... i was too late..." Tears started falling from Chiaki's eyes "Makoto... NO! i won't give up! I won't accept this!"

Chiaki didn't give up and leapt again.

He searched around the road for Makoto but couldn't find her. Then he went in the hospital again and again, he was too late...

Chiaki tried and tried again, but he failed again and again. But one time, he went in the hospital and asked Makoto's mother where the accident happened. He leapt again and ran to the place where Makoto's accident happened.

Then he saw Makoto standing while a bus is coming by on top speed.

"Makoto! Makoto get out of the way!" he shouted as loud as he could

Makoto heard him and turned to him, but the bus was only a few inches away from her. Chiaki couldn't bear to watch it and leapt back again, but earlier than before. He ran to the same road where Makoto's accident happened again.

But again, this time Makoto was already hit by the bus. She was lying down with blood everywhere around her body, blood was still coming out from her body. Chiaki have never seen so much blood before, he felt sick but he was depressed at the same time...

"Makoto..." he whispered to himself "I'm sorry... i... i was too late again... Makoto... I'm sorry..."

Chiaki couldn't bear to see Makoto like that, so he decided to break the rule of time leaping... Never to change the past.

If anyone break the rule, they have to pay with their life. Chiaki was ready to die for Makoto, so he leapt to a earlier time, an hour before Makoto's accident. He ran to Makoto's house

*Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!* "excuse me! Miss Konno, are you home?"

he kept ringing the bell until Makoto's sister opened the door "what?!"

she saw a handsome guy with cool clothes in front of her front door, she blushed "I-I'm sorry... How may I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, is miss Konno home?"

Miyuki was disappointed and called her mother, "Mom, someone is looking for you."

"Who is it dear?"

"I dunno. But he's hot!"

Miyuki turned to Chiaki and noticed that he looked away, she blushed and started saying stuff "I uh... i- i didn't mean that! i mean that you're very tired... "

Not long, Makoto's mother came, Chiaki ignored Miyuki and walked to Makoto's mother

"Miss Konno-"

Makoto's mother take a good look at Chiaki and noticed that he's quite handsome, "My my, you are pretty handsome, so, how may i help you boy?"

"Well... you see-"

"Oh, you don't have to rush, why won't you can inside, and we'll chat."

"No, Miss-"

"oh, no need to be polite dear, Yuuki is fine."

Chiaki couldn't stand it anymore, he bowed and shouted "Miss Konno, please come with me! Makoto is in danger!"

"what are you saying? She already woke up."

Chiaki grabbed Makoto's mother hand and dragged her to the place where Makoto's accident happened, well, is going to happen.

Miyuki leaned on the door, "ha~ he's so handsome... I wish he would come back..."

a few minutes later...

Chiaki ran back, Miyuki was shocked "speak of the devil." She thought.

"Ah, how may I help you..."

"Chiaki."

"Chiaki-kun? What is it you're looking for?"

Chiaki searched around and found he's time leaping object, "ah, here it is!"

Miyuki took a peek and thought that it's a walnut, "a walnut? Maybe he must like walnut."

Chiaki smiled and waved goodbye to Miyuki and ran back.

"Wait, walnut?! I'm allergic to walnut! Geez! Chiaki-kun's a creep! He likes what I'm allergic to! I'm giving up on him!" Miyuki paused and thought for a moment "But he's so cute... Maybe, a little while longer..."

**That's the end of chapter 5.**

**i hope you liked it. And please favorite or leave a review. (it's okay if you don't want to.)**

**thanks for reading. :)**

**see y'all in the next chapter. Bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**hi guys, this is Kasumi here.**

**here's chapter 6. I hope you like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the girl who leapt through time.**

A bus was coming near Makoto, Chiaki rushed to Makoto and shouted "Makoto! Look out! Get out of the way!"

Makoto turned and saw the bus, she was shocked and stunned, she couldn't move and stood still.

"Dammit Makoto! Stop standing there! Get out!" Chiaki rushed and pushed Makoto away from the bus. Makoto and Chiaki fell.

"Ow..." Chiaki got up and noticed that his was grabbing something squishy

"What this?" He thought and continued squishing it

Makoto opened her eyes and noticed Chiaki was squishing her boobs, she punched him and sent him flying. She covered her boobs with her hand and blushed angrily. She glared at Chiaki who hit the wall after being sent flying.

"P-pervert!"

Chiaki got up "what?! No! That was an accident! Don't misunderstand!"

"You no good time traveling pervert!"

Chiaki came closer to Makoto and tried to explain to her, but Makoto raised her hand and punched Chiaki away again.

"Get away from me!"

Chiaki was punched really hard and got a nosebleed.

~ a while later ~

"Erase my memory?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry Makoto... But you're not suppose to remember me..."

"What?! Why?!"

"A person from the future cannot change the past, no matter how unfortunate it is."

"Chiaki... I... I don't understand..."

Chiaki stared at the ground, he felt terrible about having to erase Makoto's memory.

"Chiaki... But you let me keep my memory back then, right?! Why not now?!"

"It's because I didn't want you to forget the great times we had... It was really fun..."

"Chiaki..."

Chiaki sighed and raised his hand "are you ready?"

Makoto stared at Chiaki's hand, "Wait!"

Chiaki stopped and stared at Makoto, "what is it?"

"You're gonna to erase my memory right?"

"Yes, I have to."

"Then, this shouldn't hurt." Makoto blushed, she looked around left and right, then, she came closer to Chiaki's face

Chiaki stared at Makoto "Makoto... What-"

Makoto blushed very hard, she stared at Chiaki's face, and turn back "S-stop staring at me..."

Chiaki blushed and looked away "s-sorry..."

Makoto then finally pushed herself to kiss Chiaki's cheek, she pulled him to her and pushed herself to him. But she accidentally kissed his lips instead of his cheek.

Chiaki and Makoto blushed, Makoto pulled herself away but Chiaki grabbed her back and pulled her back to him, he chuckled and hugged Makoto, "You're not going anywhere on my watch."

Makoto blushed "H-h-h-ey! L-l-let go of me!"

Makoto tried to struggle out, but Chiaki hugged her tightly

"Why are you struggling, Makoto? Weren't you the one who intended to kissed me?"

"W-what? T-that was an accident! I didn't plan t-to k-k-kiss you!"

"Then what were you planning to do?"

Makoto turned away and blushed "I... I was..."

"Was?"

"Nothing! It's none of your business!"

"What?! Come on Makoto, tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Are you avoiding me again?"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell me!"

"No! Why would I?!"

*ringing*

"Ah, sorry. Let me get that for a second."

Chiaki picked up his phone "ah, hello? This is Chiaki Mamiya speaking."

"He's so polite than usual..." Makoto thought

"Chiaki-chan? Hah... I'm glad you're safe... So where are you?"

"Yoshimi Mistuko? How were you able to contact me?"

"Mou... Don't call me by my full name! It's not cute at all! You're my fiancée! You're suppose to call Mistuko-chan, or Mitsu-chan..."

As the conversation go on, Makoto wondered who's the person on the phone with Chiaki, she only know that she's a girl, judging by the name. Makoto then felt something weird, like something is stabbing her heart.

Makoto place her hand on her chest "Huh? It... Hurts... Why? Why is this so painful?"

Makoto's heart then start to beat weirdly "huh? Why is my heart beating? This is a weird feeling... What's this painful feeling?" Makoto sighed "Irregular heartbeats. I should take care of my health more..."

**That's the end of chapter 6, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**please leave a review, favorite or follow (it's okay if you don't want to.)**

**see you guys in the next chapter, bye. ;)**


End file.
